chdkfandomcom-20200222-history
Language: Slovak
Slovak 29.1.2008 by JT // CHDK language file / Slovak (codepage Win1250) // Based on Build #148 of English.lng // Format of language line: // "" // - should be positive number // - any text enclosed into quotes // Slovak translation by J.Tuska V 1.1 29.1.2008 (revision V1.0 2007) 1 "Hlavné menu" 2 "Parametre RAW ->" 3 "Parametre displeja ->" 4 "Parametre histogramu ->" 5 "Parametre zebry ->" 6 "Parametre scenára ->" 7 "Nastavenie zobrazenia ->" 8 "Rozličné veci ->" 9 "Ladenie ->" 10 "Obnoviť prvotné nastavenia" 11 "Uložiť voľby" 12 "<- Späť" 13 "RAW" 14 "Ukladať v RAW" 16 "Iba prvý RAW v sérii" 17 "RAW v adresári s JPEG" 18 "Predpona RAW súboru " 19 "Prípona RAW súboru" 20 "CHDK OSD displej" 21 "Zobraziť displej" 22 "Zobraziť stav RAW/EXP" 23 "Zobraziť hodnoty Z,F,Av" 24 "Spôsob zobrazenia zoomu (Z)" 25 "Zobraziť hĺbku ostrosti" 26 "Zobraziť hodiny" 27 "Rozmiestniť displej" 28 "Parametre batérie ->" 29 "Histogram" 30 "Zobraziť živý histogram" 31 "Štruktúra histogramu" 32 "Režim histogramu" 33 "Ukázať v histograme pre/pod EXP" 34 "Ignorovať hraničné špičky" 35 "Automatická mierka" 36 "Zebra" 37 "Aktivovať zebru" 38 "Režim zebry" 39 "Medza podexpozície" 40 "Medza preexpozície" 41 "Obnoviť CANON displej" 42 "Obnoviť CHDK displej" 43 "Prekresľovať zebru" 44 "Scenár" 45 "Vložiť scenár zo súboru" 46 "Oneskoriť spustenie scenára (.1s)" 47 "Aktuálny scenár" 48 "Parametre scenára" 49 "Zobrazenie" 50 "Jazyk" 51 "Kódová stránka displeja" 52 "RBF font menu" 53 "Farby" 54 "Displej - text" 55 "Displej - pozadie" 56 "Histogram" 57 "Histogram - pozadie" 58 "Histogram - okraj" 59 "Histogram - značky EXP" 60 "Zebra - podexpozícia" 61 "Zebra - preexpozícia" 62 "Ikona batérie" 63 "Menu - text" 64 "Menu - pozadie" 65 "Čítačka textu - text" 66 "Čítačka textu - pozadie" 67 "Rozličné veci" 68 "Prehliadač súborov" 69 "Kalendár" 70 "Čítačka textových súborov ->" 71 "Hry ->" 72 "Lampa" 73 "Ukázať úvodnú obrazovku CHDK" 74 "Použiť ovládanie zoomu pre MF" 75 "Tlačítko (CANON S2 a S3)" 76 "Vykresliť paletu" 77 "Verzia CHDK" 78 "Voľná pamäť" 79 "Ladenie" 80 "Ukázať charakteristiky (PropCases)" 81 "Stránka PropCase" 82 "Ukázať niektoré hodnoty" 83 "Prehliadač pamäte" 84 "Vypísať RAM pri stlačení ALT +/-" 85 "Vytvoriť bootovaciu kartu" 86 "Batéria" 87 "Napätie MAX" 88 "Napätie MIN" 89 "Krok 25+" 90 "Zobraziť percentá" 91 "Zobraziť napätie" 92 "Zobraziť ikonu" 93 "Čítačka textov" 94 "Otvoriť nový súbor" 95 "Otvoriť predošlý súbor" 96 "Vybrať RBF font" 97 "Kódová stránka" 98 "Zalamovať slová" 99 "Povoliť autoposun" 100 "Oneskoriť autoposun o (s)" 101 "Hry" 102 "Reversi" 103 "Sokoban" 104 "*** Prvotné nastavenie ***" 105 "Naozaj vrátiť nastavenie\nna prvotné hodnoty?" 106 "*** Informácie o programe ***" 107 "CHDK Ver: %s, #%s\nDátum: %s\nČas: %s\nPrístr: %s\nFW Ver: %s" 108 "*** Informácie o pamäti ***" 109 "Voľná pamäť: %d bytov" 110 "*** Informácie ***" 111 "Prepni prístroj\ndo PLAY módu\na skús to znovu. :)" // nadpisy prehliadača súborov 112 "Prehliadač súborov" 113 "Vyber súbor scenára" 114 "Vyber textový súbor" 115 "Vyber súbor RBF fontu" 116 "Vyber súbor jazyka" // kalendár 117 "Január" 118 "Február" 119 "Marec" 120 "Apríl" 121 "Máj" 122 "Jún" 123 "Júl" 124 "August" 125 "September" 126 "Október" 127 "November" 128 "December" 129 " Po" 130 " Ut" 131 " St" 132 " Št" 133 " Pi" 134 " So" 135 " Ne" 136 "Dnes:" // tlačítka správ 137 "OK" 138 "Áno" 139 "Nie" 140 "Zrušiť" // OSD editor 141 "Histogram" 142 "Výpočet hĺbky ostrosti" 143 "RAW/EXP" 144 "Hodnoty Z,F,Av" 145 "Ikona batérie" 146 "Hodnota batérie" 147 "Hodiny" // paleta 148 "Pre vykreslenie farby stlač SET" 149 " Pre ukončenie stlač MENU " 150 "Farba" 151 "%s pre výber farby" // reversi 152 "*** Výsledky hry ***" 153 "Vyhrávaš :)" 154 "Sorry, možno nabudúce :(" 155 "Remíza! :/" 156 "*** Chybný ťah ***" 157 "Sem nemôžeš ťahať!" 158 "Táto bunka nie je prázdna!" 159 "Na ťahu: Ty " 160 "Na ťahu: CANON" 161 " KONIEC HRY " 162 " Biela Čierna " 163 "*** O hre ***" // sokoban 164 "Obtiažnosť" 165 " Ťahy" 166 "*** K O N I E C ***" 167 "Áno!\n Si super! " // konzola 168 "*** SPUSTENÉ ***" 169 "*** PRERUŠENÉ ***" 170 "*** UKONČENÉ ***" // prehliadač súborov 171 "*** Vymazať adresár ***" 172 "Zmazať\nVŠETKY súbory \nz vybraného adresára?" 173 "*** Vymazať súbor ***" 174 "Vymazať\nvybraný súbor?" // test výkonu 175 "Test výkonu" 176 "Výpočet..." 177 "Štart - stlač set" 178 "Obrazovka" 179 "Zápis :" 180 "Čítanie :" 181 "Pamäť" 182 "Flash-karta" 183 "Zápis (RAW) :" 184 "Zápis (Mem) :" 185 "Zápis (64k) :" 186 "Čítanie (64k) :" 187 "Zakázať vypnutie LCD" 188 "Vystrihnúť do schránky" 189 "Kopírovať do schránky" 190 "Vložiť zo schránky" 191 "Zmazať" 192 "Inverzia výberu" 193 "*** Vystrihovanie súborov ***" 194 "Vystrihnúť\n%d súborov\nz %s/?" 195 "*** Kopírovanie súborov ***" 196 "Kopírovať\n%d vybraných súborov\nz %s/?" 197 "*** Mazanie súborov ***" 198 "Vymazať\n%d vybraných súborov?" 199 "Čakaj..." 200 "Zobraziť mriežku" 201 "Vložiť mriežku zo súboru..." 202 "Mriežka" 203 "Nastavenie mriežky ->" 204 "Vyber súbor mriežky" 205 "Aktuálna mriežka" 206 "Redukovať šum" 207 "Potlačiť farby mriežky" 208 "Farba čiar" 209 "Farba výplne" 210 "Vysokokomprimované video"